


Quando as pessoas olhavam para Geralt, elas viam o Witcher

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Size Queen Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, sex in the hot springs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Quando as pessoas olhavam para Geralt, elas viam o Witcher.Ninguém nunca adivinharia as preferências do homem na cama.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463
Kudos: 1





	Quando as pessoas olhavam para Geralt, elas viam o Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Oláa
> 
> Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "When people looked at Geralt, they saw the Witcher", que pode ser encontrada aqui:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863986
> 
> Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD
> 
> Escrito para o Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Prompt: Size Kink (Torção por tamanho).

Quando as pessoas olhavam para Geralt, elas viam o Witcher.

Mas uma segunda olhada mostrava um homem grande, mais musculoso do que um guerreiro geralmente era, longos cabelos prateados presos, um rosto praticamente esculpido em pedra.

Ninguém nunca adivinharia as preferências do homem na cama.

— Tem certeza? - Jaskier perguntou pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos.

— Sim! - Geralt afirmou exasperado.

Estavam andando juntos pelo caminho por pelo menos dez anos agora, e eram amantes a quase um, Jaskier ainda se surpreendia com sua sorte.

O Bardo não era nenhum tipo de puritano, e no começo não queria empurrar Geralt, já tão avesso a conversas que incluíssem sentimentos, ele imaginava que teria que ir descobrindo as preferências do homem, perguntar do que ele gostava não parecia ser uma opção.

E era exatamente ali que estavam, Jaskier amava ter o pau de Geralt dentro dele, o alongamento era maravilhoso e o peso dele em cima de si melhor ainda; Geralt parecia gostar igualmente senão mais, de ter o Bardo dentro dele; e então Jaskier quase explodiu de orgulho quando ele disse que queria tentar uma coisa a noite.

Ele não esperava estar quase com o punho todo dentro da bunda dele.

— Mais Jaskier! - Geralt exigiu.

Jaskier já tinha quatro dedos dentro dele, a resistência do músculo era incrível, seus dedos sendo comprimidos dentro do corpo quente.

— Respire pra mim querido - Jaskier mandou quando dobrou o polegar contra os dedos e empurrou.

Ele sentiu o corpo de Geralt estremecer, mas não parecia haver nada de dor, pelo contrário, os ruídos que Geralt estava fazendo, mesmo abafados pelo travesseiro fino, eram de prazer.

Jaskier se surpreendeu, Geralt nunca havia feito tanto barulho em nenhuma das transas deles; e agora com o punho fundo em sua bunda, Geralt estava quase uivando de prazer.

— Jaskier, vamos! - Continuava exigindo.

Geralt gozou com um urro, derramando muito mais do que o normal entre os dedos de Jaskier, sujando completamente os lençóis.

— Isso foi incrível! - Jaskier afirmou maravilhado, nenhum pouco constrangido por ter vindo intocado enquanto cuidava de Geralt — Podemos fazer mais disso, se você quiser - Sugeriu num tom divertido — Foi incrível ver o quanto você estava se divertindo.

Geralt apenas grunhiu, visivelmente envergonhado, mas Jaskier não fez nenhum comentário, apenas trouxe um pano para limpar os dois e se aconchegou nos braços dele.

__________________ ## __________________

Não demora para o inverno se aproximar, Geralt parece cada vez mais inquieto conforme eles vão em direção ao local onde se separam.

— Jaskier - Geralt diz depois de uma noite de apresentação em que milagrosamente nada deu errado.

— Sim querido - Jaskier respondeu enquanto tirava o gibão.

Geralt se sentia um tolo em ter aquela conversa, ele sabia que não eram exclusivos, mas o inverno era diferente, Jaskier iria para Oxenfurt e Geralt para Kaer Morhen; Jaskier iria seduzir seus colegas bardos e alguns outros professores com certeza, e Geralt iria cair na cama com seus irmãos Lobos.

— Você…

Jaskier levantou os olhos, apenas curiosidade refletida neles, e Geralt sentiu que não seria julgado, nem empurrado para longe.

— Venha para Kaer Morhen comigo.

— Ahh Geralt! - Jaskier praticamente gritou, vindo se sentar no colo dele — Tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar?

— Nós compartilhamos tudo… - Disse num tom rouco, os lábios do Bardo deslizando por seu peito nu.

— Eu não compartilharia você com ninguém em Oxenfurt, nenhum deles merece essa honra amor… - Afirmou mordiscando um mamilo de leve — Mas não me importo de compartilhar e ser compartilhado com os outros Lobos; Eskel é uma delícia, se você cai na cama com o idiota do Lambert imagino que ele também seja.

— Você não disse nada de Eskel - Geralt comentou enquanto o segurava forte pela cintura.

— Não sabia o que ele iria pensar.

— Ele merece ser visto - Geralt diz antes de marcar a garganta que era oferecida a ele.

— Eu vou ver todos vocês - Promete se derretendo nos braços dele.

  
  


__________________ ## __________________

— Você trouxe o Bardo - Vesemir diz assim que eles passam pelo portão.

— Julian Alfred Pankratz, Visconde de Lettenhove, também conhecido como Jaskier, o bardo do Lobo Branco - Jaskier ofereceu fazendo uma mesura.

— Você sabe para o que se inscreveu bardo? - Vesemir perguntou, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada — Você não poderá descer quando eles começarem o que fazem todo inverno.

— Estou pronto para aquecer todos eles, ou só Geralt se nenhum dos seus outros Lobos me quiser senhor - Jaskier afirmou caminhando ao lado de Geralt — Me foi informado que há uma extensa biblioteca onde posso passar horas ou dias se for preciso.

— Bom, descarreguem, vocês precisam de um pouco de calor nesses ossos - Vesemir aprovou antes de dar as costas a eles.

Ambos levaram Roach até os estábulos, Geralt jogando uma das bolsas para ele antes de desamarrar o alaúde e entregá-lo com cuidado.

— Ele gosta de você - Geralt contou enquanto iam para onde o Witcher mais velho tinha entrado.

— Estamos fodendo Vesemir também? - Jaskier perguntou curioso — O que?? - Quase gritou quando Geralt parou abruptamente a sua frente — Eu não me oporia….

— Não. Estamos. Fodendo. Vesemir. - Geralt disse pausadamente, parecendo que Jaskier tinha dito que queria estripar criancinhas.

— Minha perda então - Jaskier dá de ombros.

Geralt estava ligeiramente exasperado quando entrou e foi atingido por duas pessoas; Jaskier já estava acostumado a se mover rápido, e só por isso não acabou na pilha de Lobos a seus pés.

— Eu apreciaria um pouco de calor - Jaskier disse alegremente ao se aproximar de Vesemir.

O homem assentiu, lhe passando uma tigela de ensopado que cheirava divinamente, se sentando ao lado dele para comerem, enquanto observava os três últimos lobos rolando pelo chão em uma espécie de luta.

— Temos um convidado - Vesemir disse num tom cortante quando o pé de alguém se chocou contra a mesa e derrubou uma caneca vazia.

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para eles, Geralt e Eskel visivelmente envergonhados.

Lambert se soltou dos outros dois e parou ao lado de Jaskier, o cheirando abertamente.

— Você fede a Geralt.

— E você fede a cavalo Lambert - Jaskier revidou sorrindo.

— Eu gostei dele - Lambert aprovou sorrindo de modo malicioso — Talvez eu o roube de você garoto bonito.

— Talvez eu entre na sua cama antes do que você imagina - Jaskier continuou no mesmo tom — Ou talvez eu resolva que a cama de Eskel é a melhor - Concluiu piscando para o homem.

— Seu Bardo é uma prostituta? - Eskel perguntou confuso.

— Eu sou uma vadia querido - Jaskier confirmou, a colher do ensopado em sua boca de modo malicioso.

— Sem travessuras na mesa Bardo - Vesemir ralhou sem olha-lo.

— Sim senhor!

Geralt apertou a ponte do nariz, isso ia ser pior do que tinha imaginado, se o olhar de Lambert era alguma indicação, eles teriam problemas.

Os "problemas" não demoram muito, basta apenas uma visita às fontes termais abaixo do castelo.

Jaskier já está distribuindo seus óleos e sabonetes em uma prateleira enquanto os Witchers se despem.

— Pelos seios de Melitele! - Jaskier praticamente grita.

A sua frente estão três homens esculpidos pelos deuses.

Ele já está acostumado a adorar o corpo bem constituído de Geralt e acha que nunca vai se cansar disso, mas Eskel e Lambert são outra coisa.

Eskel tem muitas outras cicatrizes em seu corpo, e Jaskier pode até identificar os monstros que causaram algumas delas, mas o que mais chama atenção é o monstro entre suas pernas, pernas essas que parecem dois enormes troncos, o homem conseguia ser maior do que Geralt e isso já era alguma coisa!

Lambert parece ser mais esguio, mas ele queria enterrar o rosto nos cachos ruivos no peito dele, parecia haver menos cicatrizes que nos outros dois, ou talvez ele só cuidasse melhor delas, seus olhos descendo rapidamente.

— Acho que entendi algumas coisas agora - Disse lambendo os lábios.

— Você parece estar se divertindo Bardo - Lambert diz agarrando seu pau monstro e lhe dando algumas bombas.

Os olhos de Jaskier parecem saltar, deuses, aqueles paus nem estavam duros ainda, ele teria sorte de descer a montanha andando quando o inverno acabasse.

— Divertindo? Sim - Concordou sem nem notar.

— Porque você não tira a roupa e mostra essa bunda magra - Lambert sugere sorrindo de modo malicioso.

Geralt solta um som que lembra muito uma risadinha, ao que Jaskier abre um imenso sorriso; Geralt também achou que ele era magrelo e sem muita definição antes de vê-lo inteiramente nu pela primeira vez.

Ele retira as roupas rapidamente, não queria necessariamente fazer um show dessa vez, mas podia ver os olhos dos três escurecerem quando está só com a roupa de baixo.

Seus gibões foram projetados para fazê-lo parecer menor e mais delicado do que realmente era, bardos deviam chamar a atenção para seu canto e parecerem inofensivos. 

Jaskier não era nada delicado e muito menos inofensivo.

Geralt sentiu o cheiro da luxúria em seus irmãos quando Jaskier começou a tirar a roupa; essa era uma parte que ele sempre havia gostado, ver os ombros fortes deixando o tecido, os pêlos do peito cobrindo a pele macia; os braços musculosos de quem levava suas bolsas e um alaúde pesado no Caminho; as calças meio bufantes abandonadas, revelando coxas fortes ganhas andando por todo o Continente.

Quando Jaskier fica completamente nu, Lambert parece estar quase pulando de sua pele; ele não é nada pequeno, pelo contrário, ele quer muito aquele humano gemendo por ele.

— Estou roubando seu bardo Geralt - Lambert avisa dando um passo à frente.

— Você vai me deixar ser roubado por Lambert, meu Lobo? - Jaskier pergunta ao se aproximar dele, sua mão apertando o braço dobrado sobre o peito antes de beijá-lo nos lábios.

— Ele é o mais novo da matilha - Geralt responde ao passar o outro braço por sua cintura — Eskel é o mais velho.

— O que você acha Eskel, interessado? - Jaskier perguntou sorrindo para ele.

Já havia conhecido o outro lobo no Caminho, e ele lhe pareceu muito mais gentil que alguns nobres que havia conhecido, as cicatrizes o deixando mais tímido do que deveria.

— Se você quiser… - Respondeu o deixando a vontade para decidir.

— Isso não é justo, Eskel só fica aí parado! - Lambert protestou imediatamente.

— Talvez lhe falte um pouco de paciência - Jaskier respondeu parando na frente de Eskel — Posso te tocar?

— Claro - Afirmou esperando por qualquer coisa.

Jaskier pegou uma das mãos dele e a colocou em sua cintura, se aproximando mais do homem; ele não tinha uma diferença de altura tão grande com Geralt, mas Eskel era mais alto, ele teria que se esticar um pouco para alcançar esse lobo.

Uma de suas mãos se apoiou no peito largo dele enquanto a outra passou levemente pelas cicatrizes na bochecha até ir encontrar sua nuca, o puxando um pouco para baixo para que pudesse beijá-lo.

Eskel era um bom beijador; Jaskier concluiu isso segundos depois, deixando um gemido feliz escapar de seus lábios antes de se colar ao corpo maior.

— Certo, certo, você experimentou o bardo, vá cuidar do Lobo Branco enquanto eu entretenho nosso convidado - Lambert disparou quando eles se separaram.

— A pressa é inimiga da perfeição - Jaskier rebateu sem se soltar de Eskel.

— Você não contou ao seu bardo como implora pelo pau de Eskel assim que cruza aquela porta garoto bonito? 

— Lambert! - Geralt praticamente rosnou.

— Hum, acho que eu gostaria de observar vocês dois então - Jaskier concordou se soltando de Eskel — Você vai ficar ai parado Lambert?

O bruxo mais jovem o puxou para a piscina, fazendo o bardo sentar em seu colo de frente para os outros dois, seu pênis descansando na bunda carnuda enquanto ele segurava os quadris de Jaskier com força.

— E então? - Jaskier perguntou sorrindo para eles.

Geralt e Eskel se atracaram, beijando, mordendo e arranhando onde conseguiam alcançar; os dois eram lindos juntos, Jaskier podia escrever odes inteiras aos braços fortes, as coxas musculosas e aos sons deliciosos que eles faziam.

— Se divertindo? — Lambert perguntou rente a sua orelha, enviando um arrepio para o corpo inteiro.

— Acho que estaria me divertindo mais com o seu pau na minha bunda - Respondeu se forçando mais no colo dele.

Lambert praticamente guinchou, uma das mãos o virando enquanto a outra ia sondar sua entrada.

— Estou pronto - Jaskier garantiu sorrindo de modo sacana — Geralt teve que me aquecer para fora do saco de dormir mais cedo.

Lambert gemeu, seu dedo entrando facilmente no bardo, fazendo Jaskier arquear para trás com a sensação; ele se agarrou aos cachos ruivos que já se soltavam com todo vapor no local, puxando aquela boca ferina para si.

Logo Lambert já tinha três dedos dentro dele, os gemidos de Geralt estavam altos em seus ouvidos, Lambert chupando uma marca do tamanho do universo em seu pescoço.

— Mais Eskel — Geralt pediu com a voz destruída.

Jaskier tentou manobrar no colo de Lambert antes que ele se levantasse com o bardo nos braços e se sentasse de costas para os outros dois, deixando toda a vista para ele.

Geralt estava meio dobrado na borda da piscina, os quadris para fora da água e uma garrafa de lubrificante abandonada ao seu lado; Eskel quase todo dentro dele.

Jaskier gemeu quando viu Eskel bater seus quadris contra a bunda bonita de Geralt, Eskel se virando automaticamente para ele.

— Você gosta disso bardo? - Eskel perguntou num tom baixo, os olhos completamente dilatados enquanto ele se empurrava levemente para Geralt.

— Ele usou o punho - Geralt praticamente gemeu.

— Ele o que? - Eskel perguntou sem entender.

— Enfiei meu punho inteiro dentro da bunda dele, foi incrível - Jaskier esclareceu.

Lambert praticamente gargalhou, um quarto dedo indo se juntar aos outros dentro dele.

— Eu estou pronto Lambert! Levei Geralt horas atrás e vocês não são muito diferentes!

— Mas você vai precisar de mais se quiser pegar Eskel - Lambert afirmou sorrindo antes de puxar um mamilo com os dentes — Ele é maior que seu punho bardo.

Jaskier não protesta contra isso, se Geralt levava esses dois todo o inverno, suas noites pensando em dar apenas gentileza e um dedilhado amoroso eram apenas o aperitivo para Geralt se fosse assim.

Quando Lambert finalmente entra ele quase vê estrelas, era maior que Geralt, não tão grosso, mas mais longo. Suas mãos se agarraram aos ombros fortes, lutando para ter algum apoio; as mãos fortes dele segurando sua cintura para mantê-lo parado.

— Respire - Lambert mandou sorrindo de modo presunçoso.

— Mexa-se Witcher - Jaskier mandou mordendo os lábios.

Geralt se encontrava em um mundo à parte, o aperto firme de Eskel em seu ombro o curvando para frente, os dedos grossos deslizando dentro dele enquanto seus mamilos sensíveis raspavam na lateral da piscina.

— Você parece ter se divertido aqui Lobo - Eskel sussurrou antes de deixar uma leve mordida em seu pescoço, os dedos deslizando em mais do que apenas lubrificante.

— Pressa de chegar aqui.

— Então você subiu o resto do caminho cheio da porra do seu bardo.

— Enchi ele também - Geralt murmurou de volta antes de sentir os quadris de Eskel baterem em sua bunda — SIM!

Jaskier era um ótimo amante, nunca o deixando insatisfeito apesar de como os bruxos eram na cama, um período refratário quase inexistente para lidar.

Mas ele sentia falta dos outros dois, e de seus enormes paus, nada lhe dava mais satisfação do que se sentir completamente cheio e tomado, Jaskier havia conseguido chegar muito perto enterrando seu punho nele, eles fizeram isso várias vezes, mas ainda faltava a completa sensação de segurança que só os braços fortes daqueles dois lhe proporcionavam, eles o faziam se sentir pequeno, algo a ser cuidado; Jaskier cuidava dele sempre é claro, mas faltavam músculos ao bardo para que a sensação fosse a mesma.

— Ainda comigo Lobo? - Eskel perguntou depois de algumas estocadas onde Geralt apenas gemia desesperado, se apertando em volta dele — Vamos deixar Lambert entrar em você, talvez nem sinta muita coisa depois de passar por mim - Ele continuou falando contra os ombros largos.

— Eskel, mais - Pediu empurrando os quadris contra ele.

Eskel era o mais bondoso deles, mas ter Geralt assim esparramado embaixo dele, despertava seu lado mais selvagem; uma das mãos que apertava os quadris largos foi se embrenhar no cabelo longo, puxando com força até seu peito se alinhar com o dele, fazendo Geralt praticamente urrar, a posição fazendo Eskel se enterrar ainda mais fundo nele.

Os olhos de Geralt foram automaticamente atraídos pelas costas firmes de Lambert em exibição enquanto Jaskier praticamente pulava no colo dele, os cabelos grudados contra o rosto, olhos fechados em êxtase enquanto gemidos pecaminosos saiam de sua boca.

— Distraído? - Eskel perguntou batendo nele mais rápido.

— Não - Geralt respondeu antes de sentir unhas curtas raspando contra seu peito, o corpo todo se arrepiando com a sensação.

— Estou quase lá, você vai ser bom? - Eskel perguntou voltando a segura-lo pela cintura.

— Sim.

— Você vai vir sem eu tocar em você.

— Sim eu vou - Confirmou num tom cada vez mais alto.

Jaskier abriu os olhos para ver como Geralt estava destruído do outro lado da piscina, os ombros corados de todo exercício, o corpo de Eskel fazendo ondas na água; seu próprio clímax estava próximo com toda a sujeira que Lambert estava despejando em sua orelha; além do corpo deliciosamente musculoso ondulando contra o seu, os lábios dele deixando mordidas por todo ombro enquanto as unhas de Jaskier arranhavam onde conseguiam alcançar em suas costas.

Jaskier gritou sua liberação um pouco antes de Geralt praticamente uivar sob as mãos habilidosas de Eskel.

Ele estava desossado no colo de Lambert, o coração disparado enquanto sentia Lambert ainda duro dentro dele.

— O que acha Bardo - Lambert perguntou deslizando os lábios pelo queixo dele — Você aguenta pegar Eskel ou foi demais pra você?

— Eu já peguei dois paus de uma vez - Jaskier rebateu de modo divertido — Geralt ficaria maravilhoso com dois paus nele - Concluiu observando os outros dois.

Geralt e Eskel gemeram, Jaskier podia dizer que Geralt havia apreciado muito a idéia, apenas pela maneira que ele olhou rapidamente entre Eskel e Lambert.

— Nós só tentamos isso algumas vezes - Eskel disse como se estivesse analisando.

— Por favor - Geralt pediu baixinho.

Lambert gemeu ao pedido, qualquer um que conhecesse aquele Witcher sabia que por favor não era algo que passava por seus lábios.

Eskel puxou Jaskier para seu colo com delicadeza, os dedos indo sondar seu buraco em busca de qualquer coisa errada.

— Me leve - Jaskier mandou passando os braços pelos ombros largos.

— Eu não acho que…

— Eskel, por favor? - Pediu num tom que sempre funcionava com Geralt.

Pelo jeito também funcionava com Eskel; pois ele segurou Jaskier pela cintura e começou a entrar.

Eskel era diferente de tudo que ele já havia experimentado.

Lambert tinha um pênis longo, Geralt era bastante proporcional, um pouco mais curto que Lambert mas grosso; agora, Eskel? Eskel era longo e grosso, Jaskier se sentia muito mais cheio do que já havia estado em sua vida.

— Oh foda-se! - Jaskier praticamente gritou quando sentiu Eskel recuar e voltar.

— Seu bardo é gostoso - Lambert disse em voz alta.

Ele estava enterrado em Geralt, ambos dentro da água, o Lobo Branco de costas para o peito dele.

— Humm… sim ele é - Geralt concordou entre gemidos.

Lambert batia forte nele, sentindo os músculos relaxados dele enquanto Geralt tentava apertar ainda mais sua bunda.

Jaskier estava completamente fora de si, quando Eskel estava todo dentro dele o Bardo podia jurar que havia alcançado as estrelas, quando o Witcher começou a transar com ele de verdade Jaskier pensou que poderia tocar a Lua.

— Ele é tão apertado - Eskel disse antes de deslizar a boca pelo pescoço dele.

Jaskier já estava completamente marcado, seus ombros e costas estavam cheios de marcas de chupões, arranhões e algumas marcas de dedos, sua pele sendo marcada com muita facilidade.

Eskel desceu a boca para os mamilos, fazendo Jaskier se inclinar para a sensação, seu orgasmo chegando rapidamente.

Ele ainda deu mais algumas estocadas, percebendo que Jaskier gostava de ser super estimulado; quando o Bardo já estava tremendo em seus braços ele o deixou ir.

Lambert estava cavando sua própria marca no pescoço de Geralt, chupando a marca enquanto se mantinha enterrado nele, a mão bombeando o membro até que ele gozasse.

— Está pronto para mais, não é? - Lambert perguntou se soltando dele e indo para a borda — Vamos lá, seu Bardo vai gostar do show — Lambert comandou alcançando o lubrificante.

Ele se posicionou e esperou que Geralt voltasse a se sentar em seu colo, o barulho do semen e lubrificante ecoando nas paredes de pedra.

Eskel se juntou a eles, acrescentando seus dedos ao lado do pênis de Lambert, abrindo caminho dentro de Geralt.

Jaskier estava descansando ao lado deles, sua mão brincando preguiçosamente com seu pênis enquanto observa.

Geralt parece lindo praticamente deitado sobre Lambert, o suor descendo pelas costas trabalhadas, a coloração avermelhada em seu corpo devido a todo o esforço, os gemidos suaves que saem cada vez que Eskel faz um movimento.

Eskel começa devagar, alguns simples empurrões para ter certeza de que Geralt está bem para continuarem.

— Vamos Lobo - Lambert manda quando Eskel parece se demorar — Ele está pronto, e se o Bardo cheirar mais a luxúria do que agora eu vou vir muito depressa - Reclamou apertando os quadris de Geralt.

Eskel riu, lançando um olhar que deveria ser de censura a Jaskier, mas parecia apenas desejo.

Geralt se sentiu inclinar ainda mais para frente quando Eskel colocou a mão em seu ombro, ele soltou um verdadeiro uivo quando se sentiu completamente preenchido.

Parecia tão bom, completamente cheio, rodeado por todos os lados por braços fortes, o cheiro delicioso de Jaskier por todo lado.

— Ele está tão relaxado - Eskel comentou quando começou a se movimentar.

Eles estavam tão sobrecarregados de prazer que Lambert logo gozou dentro de Geralt, se mantendo dentro dele enquanto Eskel acelerava, os gemidos de Geralt sendo contidos pela boca afoita de Lambert, as costas sendo marcadas por Eskel.

Jaskier acaba gozando novamente só de observar os três transando; Geralt desliza para o lado dele depois, Eskel trazendo Jaskier para seu colo enquanto Lambert se acomoda ao lado de Geralt.

— Isso foi tão quente - Jaskier afirma beijando o pescoço de Geralt — Você está bem, minha querida?

— Sim… saciado - Geralt concorda completamente desossado.

— Estou tirando as medidas de Eskel depois - Jaskier declara — As suas também Lambert!

— Para o que? - Lambert pergunta sem entender.

— Vou mandar fazer dois paus fabulosos com um conhecido meu em Cidaris, é um crime ficar sem esses paus no caminho!

Eskel e Lambert gargalham tão alto que Jaskier acha que até Vesemir pode ouvir onde quer que o Witcher esteja se escondendo enquanto eles fodem.


End file.
